1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time-varying image recording device, which is provided in a movie camera that records an image in a digital form, to record time-varying image data in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a time-varying image recording device of a digital type, a series of time-varying image data, i.e., one moving-image file or one motion-image file, is sequentially recorded in blocks, corresponding to a predetermined unit time, in a recording medium. In the recording medium, block information, such as a starting position of a recording area, in which each block is recorded, and a size of the recording area, is recorded at the end portion of the moving-image file. When the moving-image file is reproduced, first, the contents of the block information are read, and then the time-varying image data corresponding to the moving-image file, are read out based on the block information.
Thus, the block information is essential for reproducing moving-image file, and if the block information is lacking, the moving-image file cannot be reproduced. The lack of the block information occurs when an inferior recording area (or a defective area) exists in the recording medium. In such a case, if the recording operation is attempted and data is recorded in the inferior recording area before the recording operation is completed, the recording operation cannot be completed.